


the internet has ruined me

by doxsainoixacid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Longing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rare Pairings, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxsainoixacid/pseuds/doxsainoixacid
Summary: [k = opens messaging app; opens a's chatroom][k = hovers fingers over keyboard][k = "...no, no. let's not..."][k = closes the chatroom]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hattori Kosaku
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	the internet has ruined me

**Author's Note:**

> i suggest listening to the song first or listen to it as you read! it's called "the internet has ruined me" by wilbur soot :)
> 
> note 2: hattori kosaku is the (un)official name for the conductor boy in the inarizaki match! name credit (and ship lmao) goes to @/dyscanart on twitter!
> 
> note 3: please ignore how lazy this seems. i got a bit interested in the html format and i didn't really know how to put the ideas here into proper paragraphs so have this bizarre formatting for day one ^^;;

[k = kosaku hattori]  
[a = atsumu miya]  
[the internet has ruined me]  
[by: wilbur soot]

my keyboard's like my heart  
it's shines in rgb and it's full of blood  
i don't know what is wrong with me  
but i'm scared, pissed off, and lonely (warning)  
<k = bad day at work>  
<k = slams apartment door close.>  
; in room, on bed ;  
<k = heavy sigh>

i have trouble speaking to women  
unless they're 2d or high defeniton  
spend all my time on social media  
this is the state that i'm in  
^ <k = scrolling through social media>  
<k = narrows eyes a bit at friends' posts>  
<k = "...">  
<k = switches apps>

~~ < my twitter feed's like my brain~~   
~~...cause i have it no dark mode~~   
~~memorize everything she says~~   
~~so i can use it to guess her passcode >~~

she's beauty, she's grace  
she has her profile picture of her gorgeous face  
to try and get more sponsors  
to try and get more sponsors  
^ <k = thinks about a's confidence. how pretty, attractive he is...>  
<k = looks outside window>  
; outside window ;  
<tarps of the msby team with a up front and center.>

~~< but why don't you care?~~  
 ~~i've spent the past ten years of my life~~  
 ~~making you prepared >~~

you're political enough but not contrary  
sexual enough but not enough to scare me  
give me a reason not to be on my knees  
the internet has ruined me  
^ <k = thinks about how smart yet good looking a is>  
<k = opens messaging app; opens a's chatroom>  
<k = hovers fingers over the keyboard>  
<k = "...no, no. let's not...">  
<k = closes the chatroom>

look, i know i must sound insane  
but that's part of the package  
if she can't handle me at my worst  
she don't deserve my mental baggage  
^ <k = face in hands; squints at his phone>  
<k = thinks about a's happy-go-lucky attitude>  
<k = compares it to his current slump>  
<k = "ugh...">

~~< i know you want 6'4"~~  
 ~~but one foot more and i'd always be tall enough~~  
 ~~to reach the high shelf~~  
 ~~be your incel~~

~~i think i might be a threat to myself~~   
~~a threat to myself >~~

but why does she run?  
when i'm monthly giving her fifty percent of my income  
it feels like my ideas of affection  
are based around artificial perfection  
i just want to appease  
the internet has ruined me  
<sort of flashback as k thinks back to things>  
<k = completely fine with treating a out>  
<k = thinks... why not him?>  
<k = feels then as if his actions were all to win him over>  
<k = not deliberately. he'd just do anything   
for a, despite his slim chances>  
<k = looks over his hands>  
<k = thinks... imagines a phantom image of a's on his, intertwining  
and rubbing the back of his hand>  
<k = phone buzzes; snaps out>  
<k = reached out only to see it was a message from work>  
<k = clicks tongue, goes to social medias again>

we used to sleep on call together  
we used to sleep on call together  
we used to sleep on call together  
we used to sleep on call together  
we used to sleep on call together  
we used to sleep on call together  
we used to sleep on call together  
we used to sleep (together)  
<flashbacks again as k scrolls through the timeline>  
^ <k & a = late night facetime w/ inarizaki>  
<k & a = always ended up being the only two left>  
<k = likes the company while he does work>  
<a = tired, leaves the call on as he does his nightly routine>  
<a = falls asleep first>  
<k = sleeps half an hour afterwards>

<post timeskip = a leaves the call earlier more often now>  
<k = didn't mind at first>  
...  
<k = pauses on an old post of him and a>  
<k = turns off phone>


End file.
